The Age of Technology
by Koizumi Mei
Summary: Andrea Valerie Phantomhive is the great-great-granddaughter of Ciel Phantomhive. She ends up getting kidnapped and her parents house is burned with them in it. She goes through the same torture as Ciel did and summons Sebastian. Sebastian saves her and learns a few things that demons don't usually know to do. Will he show Andrea kindness and love, or will he leave her all alone?
1. Chapter 0 - Info

**So... I forgot to give a quick info page. Gomen'nasai! **

**Well, here you go:**

**This fic is basically an homage to a nightmare I had. I dreamed that I was brutally tortured by cultists. This is before I watched Kuroshitsuji. The reason I have listed this as **_**Rated M!**_** Is because I have this thing where I like to protect children's innocence. I have decided to put strong language, bloody scenes, and sexual intercourse in this fic. If you are not 18+, then please find something else to read. If you do not know what to read, then message me what you like to read, and I will give recommendations. Please and thank you.**

**The next chapter of this fic will be uploaded within the next hour and a half. Thank you for your time and consideration.**


	2. WTF A DEMON?

**A/N: I am new to writing fanfiction, so I would love constructive criticism. This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction that I am contemplating a series on. If you have any questions/requests on this fanfiction, PM me with the subject **_**Kuroshitsuji 1**_** and I will respond within an hour. Or, if you just wanna get to know me, feel free to message me without the listed subject.**

**I would appreciate if people who give other profiles ads via PM to avoid that with me. These are the reasons:**

**I am underage.**

**I am female and have a boyfriend.**

**I do not think it is right for people to do that, but I won't stop you from doing so to others who may be interested.**

**So, that all being said, let's read!**

I sat in a dark cell; my wings covered in dirt. "_What did I do? Why do I deserve this?" _I thought. Everyone around me looked just as dead as I was. We all wanted to die, but then I thought of my parents, how they burned. I wanted vengeance. I wanted to watch the people who killed my mother and father burn and die, just as my parents did.

I carefully pulled myself to my knees and looked around. Someone was coming towards me. They held a hot brand and had a sadistic look on their face. I felt the tears run down my face as I knew it was my turn. I was pulled from the cage and felt the brand hit the space between my wings.

"Ah!" I screamed as it burned into my flesh. My ancestor before me suffered this horrid pain. Now I, Andrea Valerie Phantomhive, shall suffer too. I screamed in agony as they stabbed me, my blood dripping into the carved summoning circle.

"This lamb has succeeded!" I faintly heard in the background of the darkness.

"My, my. I've only had one master that was in his youth. You are a few years older than he, but your soul is just as dark. It looks _delicious_." Said a voice. The voice sounded soft, but evil. It was enchanting, though tainted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The real question is, who are you?" He retorted.

"Andrea Valerie Phantomhive. Now answer, who are you?!"

"Ah! Another Phantomhive. Your ancestor, Ciel Phantomhive was my master once. Perhaps you know my name now?"

"You... you're Sebastian Michaelis. His butler!"

"Yes, that is what he called me. He named me after a dog that ran away. Then he ordered me to never run away from him, not even if he ordered so."

"Why are you here? That was one hundred- and fifty-years ago. You should be dead!"

"I believe that most humans would call me a demon. I don't devour souls without a contract though. That is why I'm here. Would you like to form a contract with me? I can destroy this hell. Remove these people from the face of the Earth. You want that, don't you?"

"T-this can be stopped?"

"Yes. All I need is your signature." A paper floated towards me. Then a pen.

"If I sign, you will have authority to eat my soul just before my death. Is that correct?" I questioned.

"Yes. I will consume it. Your soul smells delightful." He smiled wickedly. I picked up the pen and signed.

"Now, where to put the mark. Mine is on my hand, but where to put yours..." He traced my skin and found where it should be. I felt a small pain on my hip. I looked down at the stinging area and saw a circle appear.

"It is complete. What shall you have me do?" He asked.

"Save the children and return them to their proper homes. Kill the rest."

"Yes, my lady." He, at lightning speed, moved all of the children outside and set the building ablaze. I watched as the building burned and Sebastian brought each missing child home.

"My lady, I have finished. Would you like me to take you back home as well?"

"No. My family is dead. I wish to be brought to the Queen."

"Of course." He responded, "May I ask, what year is it?"

"2038. Welcome to the Age of Technology, Sebastian. I suggest learning everything you can about technology. You don't want to be found out, do you?"

"I would rather avoid that, yes."

"Alright then." We, then, arrived at her royal highness's abode, the Ambrosia Castle. He held me in his arms as we walked to the front door. I pressed my finger to a pad, and it read my fingerprint, sending my name and information to the Queen, Sandralora.

The very next second, the door opened, and I was rushed inside. Sebastian went to follow but was blocked. I spoke up, "Let him in. He's the one who saved me."

"Of course, Lady Phantomhive. Right this way sir." The head guard said.

"I am no noble. I am merely one hell of a butler." Said Sebastian.

"A butler? Well, whatever station you may be, you saved Lady Phantomhive's life. You are above my station in my books, sir." The guard replied.

"Whatever suits your needs Mr. … May I request your name?"

"Of course. My name is Agni, sir. And you are?"

"_Agni?! Was he reborn? My friend from the past." _Sebastian thought.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the young lady's butler."

Agni gave a surprised look and said, "It's nice to meet you, _Sebastian. _Please, come right this way."


End file.
